


heart

by hydrospanners



Series: renegade [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Gore, Romance?, if this series of tags doesn't intrigue you, you aren't living your life right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: Doc receives a thank you gift from a satisfied patient and Rhese will never be the same again.





	heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Written for Fictober 2016.

“Is that…?”

A glob of dark, viscous blood oozes from the monstrosity in the center of the medbay. It makes a dull plopping noise as it hits the floor, and Rhese feels his lunch churning in his stomach.

“A heart,” Doc says, pacing around the thing in slow circles. It’s nearly as tall as him and twice as wide. “One of a pair.” He strokes his stupid mustache and tilts his head this way and that, like he’s merely examining a rather difficult puzzle, not gazing into the pungent depths of a massive, decaying organ. Stars, how can he even breathe so close to that thing?

“What is it doing  _here_?”

Doc shrugs, pausing his inspection long enough to pick up the side of the crate and read the tag they’d both ignored before. “Just says ‘Thanks’.”

“Thanks for what?” Rhese asks.

Before Doc can answer, the comm unit chimes. The light on the panel flashes red once, twice, then flashes green. “Well?” Rea’s voice crackles over the speakers, making everything about a thousand percent clearer. “Do you like it?”

“You sent him a  _heart_ , Rea.” Rhese risks a glance back at the oozing purple mass. “A giant, noxious  _heart_. How does that express gratitude? What are you even thanking him for?”

“A series of truly spectacular orgasms,” Rea answers without missing a beat. Like siblings can discuss orgasms as casually as they might discuss speeder models or Huttball rankings.

Stars.

This is his own fault, really. He shouldn’t have asked. The second he realized that thing had come from his sister, he should’ve just left, gone somewhere with less noise and better air quality. Why does he have to ask questions? Why does he never learn? It’s like he can’t help sabotaging his own happiness.

Doc is grinning at the heart now, still stroking that stupid mustache and looking annoyingly smug. “It’s always nice to be appreciated.”

“Well,” his sister says, as Rhese contemplates the cold embrace of death, “there’s more where that came from.”

“You’ve got the other one?”

“Killed it myself. You wouldn’t believe how thick that thing’s hide was.”

“I’m sorry I missed it,” Doc says. “I do love to watch you work.”

“You love to watch a lot of things.”

“I am still standing here,” Rhese interrupts. It feels like everything north of his shoulders is on fire. Curiously, everything south of them feels cold and empty. Shrunken. Shriveled. “Right here. In the room. Listening. Not even a little bit gone.”

They ignore him completely.

“If you’d stop running off on me I could do more than just watch,” Doc says.

“If I stopped running off on you, I wouldn’t be able to send you presents. Hard to find a gorgon in the Core.”

Rhese nearly trips on his own feet in his hurry to back away from the organ and the extremely toxic blood it’s oozing all over the floor. “Do you mean  _gorog_? You sent a  _gorog_ heart to this ship? In a  _box_?”

“Well it was a bit too slippery to send without one,” Rea says. He wonders if she somehow doesn’t know about the poison. He wonders if it’s really possible that she could’ve killed the thing without ever realizing. If it was anyone else, he would say no. But with his sister… Stars. Anything was possible.

“Talk to me about this second heart, gorgeous.”

Rea tuts over the speaker, and Rhese swears he can almost hear her wicked grin. “Not so fast, Kimble. You’ve got to earn it.”

“Oh yeah? And how am I supposed to do that?” Doc’s own smile tips into dangerous territory, and Rhese finds his feet carrying him toward the door. When it refuses to open for him, he wonders what sins he’s committed to deserve this kind of punishment.

Rea’s voice has dipped low and husky when she answers, “You could start with the same thing you did last time, but I’m always willing to explore new ideas.”

Rhese closes his eyes and tries to focus on the icy grip of death, to will it closed around his heart. An eternity of nothingness would be preferable to this. Anything would be.

“How soon can you be home, gorgeous?”

Force help him.


End file.
